Kosoko
History Born in the Abyss, Kosoko knew almost nothing of the joys the mortal planes had to offer until her early twenties. Until then she resided in the Abyss by herself, having been abandoned by her mother at a young age. The only thing resembling happiness that she had was the rush from violence as she fought off Hellspawn to make it from day to day. This daily routine of barbaric fighting for her very life led to her becoming shockingly strong for a young woman, and her diet of primarily demon flesh led to her body taking on more fiendish changes than her tiefling heritage alone could have provided. For better or worse, she became a creature of the Abyss. At the age of 21 she found herself caught in a rift leading into the mortal realm of Oustomia. The sudden shift of environment caused Kosoko to realize their was more to life than fighting and scrounging to survive. This was a land of plenty, full of joys and feelings beyond her wildest dreams. She quickly succumbed to the vices of the world, living a lifestyle of pure greed, gluttony, and lust. She traveled the plane for awhile, chasing rumors and finding out what she could about the world. Whenever she heard about a new experience to be had, she would pick p her things and go off to find it. Kosoko eventually discovered that others found her charismatic and wished to follow her, some appreciating her worldview and wishing to follow it themselves, others simply wanting to pick up the scraps of her luxury that fell to the wayside. This was how she gradually became the leader of her own bandit camp. As these men and women came to her, Kosoko realized she no longer had to do everything for herself. These new followers presented an opportunity for her. She could rely on them to go out and retrieve the things she wanted, all while she spent more time doing whatever she pleased. For years this carried on with little interruption until the small camp became a small fortress. Nestled away in the craggy foothills of the mountains south of Haven. Finally her sins were going to catch up with her. After finally getting too arrogant in their raids, her men attempted to raid a host of Egronian Knights on the highway. Naturally this ambush failed, and to make matters worse the bandits were pursued right back to Kosoko's lair. The knights called in for reinforcements, and before long, a slaughter had come to Kosoko's doors, forcing her to abandon her fortress home and all the precious treasures within. While she escaped, her men were all killed or captured. This marked the end of her career as a bandit lord. After the fall of her fortress she went back to traveling, making sport of seducing men she met from town to town. In particular, married men and those with holy vows were her primary targets. It was this sport of hers that finally broke Andoletta's patience. As a god of law that also watched over families, she saw Kosoko as an abomination in both action and heritage. As punishment for her crimes Andoletta appeared before her in a dream and bestowed on her a choker with an amber stone set in the middle.She claimed that it would force Kosoko to act in line with her ways, and with that disappeared. When Kosoko awoke she found she was wearing the very same collar as in her dream. As she reached up and touched it, the stone began to glow in a golden aura that spread across her entire body. She began to rapidly grow to the monstrous height of 6'9" and her muscle density increased well past what should have been possible. Just when then the transformation seemed to be stopping, there was a sickening tearing noise as her back ripped open to an angelic pair of wings. This was the start of Kosoko's journey as an unwilling paladin. Appearance Tall and extremely well-muscled for a woman, Kosoko has a tendency to strike fear in others through appearance alone. adding to her already imposing figure are her dragon-like horns, demon's tail, and her enormous pair of angel's wings. Truly she has become a freak of nature through Andoletta's curse. Before she was cursed, she was a much more modest 5'8", and while muscled, it was the kind of muscle that could be naturally acquired. The new ferocious muscle mass she possesses is something beyond the natural humanoid's capabilities. Previously, her hair and eyes were red, a stark contrast to her now bleached white hair and piercing yellow eyes. Personality Hedonistic and often childish, Kosoko, often fails to even acknowledge the feelings of others. She instead lives her life completely unrestrained by the expectations of others and the burden of the law. It is this aspect however that caused so many to follow her for so long as a bandit leader. This refusal to be held back by others struck a chord in the hearts of many who wanted to join her in her anarchic lust for life, sparking a cause for living that many did not have before. Once good family oriented people turned their backs on their responsibilities, and turned to banditry under her influence. Now under Andoletta's influence though, she is unable to chase after her hedonistic urges, and therefore unable to cause such mass mutinies against good and decent living people. She is full of rage and resentment at this fact, feeling that her personality and reason for living have been stolen from her. It takes her back to the days of fighting to survive in the Abyss, only she sees this as worse because she now fights not to survive, but on behalf of a goddess she hates, for a cause she doesn't believe in, against people she would likely enjoy being around. Friends -Kein: A strange masked man she met in the woods. He showed surprising sympathy to her and offered his services as a butler after a brief negotiation. He is mysterious, and only time will show his true motivations. Enemies -Andoletta: The Goddess of Law, and Family. Also the hag that cursed Kosoko to a life without the vices she so thrived on. Aspirations Kosoko seeks the removal of Andoletta's chains, and the reclaimation of the life of vice she once so enjoyed. She only has so much time on this earth before she dies after all. So why not enjoy it to the best of her ability? Category:Player Character Category:Player Characters